


You Just Want To Get Caught

by greyedges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bottom Scorpius, M/M, Needy Scorpius, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges
Summary: Scorpius has family coming over soon but that doesn't stop him from wanting to make out with his boyfriend. (Cursed Child Complaint.)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	You Just Want To Get Caught

The Manor was mostly silent, except for Scorpius' record player softly playing a song that Albus had picked.

Scorpius, who was laying on his stomach reading, suddenly tossed his book down onto his bed, breaking the silence with a huff and causing Albus to look up from his own book.

"Did you finish?" Albus wondered softly.

Scorpius shook his head, "No, just don't want to read anymore."

"Oh?" Albus questioned, slowly shutting his own book and setting it down. "What would you like to do then?"

The blond boy didn't even hesitate when he responded with, "I want you."

Albus felt heat rush up to his cheeks. Scorpius was never usually that forward, he usually was rather shy when it came to asking Albus for more romantic things.

Although he was quite sure what his boyfriend wanted, Albus still asked, "What do you mean?"

Another huff left Scorpius' mouth as his lips turned into a pout, "You know." He then dropped his chin to the duvet, looking up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not sure I do," Albus giggled softly, tilting his head fondly.

Scorpius whined and sat up, pushing himself up further on the bed towards Albus as he did so, "I want you to kiss me."

"And?"

"And I want you to touch me... Without any clothes on," His pout didn't falter and Albus was feeling weaker by the second. He'd never experienced Scorpius being so forward, yet so needy and he really liked it.

Albus sighed dramatically, glancing at Scorpius' bedroom door to make sure it was shut, which it was. "I dunno, I think your dad is going to be home in, like, twenty minutes, and then your extended family will be here soon after..."

A small cry came from Scorpius' lips, "Please? We can be quick," he grabbed Albus' hand and fiddled with his fingers impatiently, "Baby, please."

Albus' stomach fluttered wildly at Scorpius' needy tone. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, "I don't think that's such a great idea..."

Scorpius frowned, still looking at Albus through his lashes, "I don't care if my dad will be home soon, I just want you. We haven't done anything in a while."

Albus chuckled, pulling back slightly, "Babe, it's only the second day of Christmas break, we'll have plenty more alone time where we won't be interrupted."

Scorpius mumbled something as he ducked his head sadly.

"What'd you say, love?" Albus wondered. He reached out to brush Scorpius' hair out of his eyes, he was due for a haircut soon.

"I said, 'that just makes it hotter'," he answered quietly, his cheeks turning pink.

Those words bounced around in Albus' head and he wasn't sure he could breathe properly.

He let out a airy laugh, "Okay, we can kiss for a bit." He leaned forward and gently kissed Scorpius, his fingers gently brushing over his cheek.

Albus moved his lips against Scorpius' but the blond boy was completely still so he pulled away.

Scorpius simply pouted.

"What?" he asked softly, "I thought you wanted to...?"

"I want to do more than just kissing," Scorpius replied.

A fond smile formed on Albus' face and he rolled his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together again, "It's like you want to get caught, don't you?"

Scorpius giggled and wrapped his arms around Albus' neck. He leaned backwards, pulling Albus down on top of him. "Maybe I do," he smirked, finally returning Albus' kiss. He then wrapped his legs around Albus' waist and locked his ankles and Albus knew there was no turning back.

He strongly kissed Scorpius who, in turn, eagerly rolled his hips up into Albus' creating friction between their jeans.

Scorpius was quick to slip his hands underneath Albus' shirt and tug it up. As their kiss broke and his shirt was pulled off, Albus couldn't help but chuckle in response to Scorpius' forwardness.

Once his shirt was off and tossed to the side he helped Scorpius remove his. He moved back to lean in and kiss Scorpius again, but the other boy was already working to take his pants off.

Instead Albus ducked his head down towards Scorpius' neck. He made a trail of wet kisses across his collar bone and gently dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin closer to his ear, causing Scorpius to squirm.

He knew better than to give Scorpius a hickey on his neck, especially when they'd be seeing family very soon, but Albus couldn't resist the reaction it brought out of him.

Finding Scorpius' favorite spot to be kissed on his neck was like muscle memory to Albus. He placed a few firm kisses there and Scorpius practically cooed, pulling Albus impossibly closer so their bare chests were flush.

Albus took it upon himself to rock his hips into Scorpius' who let out a pleased moan. That was all it took for Albus to bite down on his neck. There wasn't any force involved, he didn't want to hurt Scorpius, merely just irritate the boy's pale and sensitive skin.

Scorpius let out a sound that was a mixture between a cry and a whine and arched his back up into Albus. One of his hands went to Albus' chest as if he was trying to force him away, his dull nails digging into Albus' hot skin, but his other went to Albus' side, gripping strongly as if to keep him there.

"No marks," Scorpius said breathlessly, still squirming and holding onto Albus as he continued to kiss and nibble up his neck.

Albus made it to Scorpius' ear where he whispered, "I thought you wanted to get caught."

Scorpius could only whimper in response.

Albus pulled back from Scorpius' neck and used one of his hands to push his fingers through Scorpius' hair while the other still kept him propped above the blond.

Scorpius hummed happily when their lips touched and let his own hands trail down Albus' chest to his waist band where he began fiddling with the button on Albus' jeans. He then helped Albus wiggle out of them completely and kicked them off the bed.

With their lips still attached, Scorpius sat up, pushing Albus with him so he was now basically in Albus' lap, his legs still wrapped around Albus' torso. They kissed for a few long moments, Albus running his hands over every inch of Scorpius' skin that he could reach.

Albus pulled away to catch his breath, but Scorpius barely let him as he pushed on Albus' chest until he willingly fell onto his back. Scorpius fixed his position so he was now straddling Albus' hips with his hands on Albus' chest holding him up.

"You're so hot, baby," Albus breathed. His chest was rising and falling just as fast as Scorpius' was.

"No, you are," Scorpius replied, leaning down to kiss him shortly. He could feel Albus' hard on straining in his underwear and pressing against his bum.

He rolled his hips against Albus and watched as the other boy's eyes fluttered shut and and his hands gripped Scorpius' thighs tightly.

He continued to rotate and rock his hips into Albus', creating hot tension between them until he knew they were both super close.

Before they could go much further though, Scorpius rolled off of Albus and onto his back next to him. Albus quickly responded and turned over to him, barely holding himself over Scorpius with one hand by his hip.

"Are you okay? Are you done?" he asked breathlessly, his brows furrowed in concern.

Scorpius felt bad for a quick moment, knowing that Albus thought he'd leave him there all worked up without giving him an orgasam, but knowing that even if he had been planning on doing that, that Albus wouldn't complain if Scorpius was suddenly done.

"No baby," Scorpius replied, reaching up and pushing Albus' messy hair out of his face and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I want you to fuck me now."

Albus' stomach tightened excitedly at hearing such a vulgar word leave Scorpius' mouth. It was rare that Scorpius ever cussed, if he did it usually meant something bad, but in this case it was the opposite.

Albus couldn't contain his relief and excitement as he quickly climbed on top of Scorpius so they were in their original position.

Scorpius hurriedly pulled off his underwear and made quick work of removing Albus' too.

In between kisses Albus asked, "Do you want me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I want you to do it baby," Scorpius answered, wrapping his arms around Albus' torso and gently dragging his nails down Albus' back, making him shiver.

"Anything for you," Albus whispered but Scorpius barely caught it.

Albus blindly reached over to Scorpius' nightstand where he knew they'd both set their wands. He grabbed Scorpius' first but didn't care as he cast a quick lubrication spell on his fingers and then a warming spell so it wasn't so cold for Scorpius, which Albus knew he hated.

He began with one finger which Scorpius took easily, happily kissing Albus as he worked him open. The second finger made Scorpius stiffen slightly but he never complained or pulled away. The third finger made him a bit breathless but soon was attempting to thrust his hips into Albus' hand once it was comfortable.

"Are you ready babe?" Albus whispered into his ear, playfully moving his fingers around inside Scorpius to tease him.

Scorpius gasped a little as Albus brushed over his prostate and arched his back before shaking his head in response to Albus' question.

"No?" Albus wondered, "You usually do fine with three..."

"Do another," Scorpius insisted.

Albus hesitated, "Another?" He knew his size was somewhere between three and four of his fingers but he didn't have the tiniest fingers - Scorpius was the one with long slender fingers.

"Please?" Scorpius begged, squirming underneath him eagerly. "It feels so good."

"Okay, yeah," Albus breathed, he couldn't say no to Scorpius when he was like that.

He slowly pushed in his fourth finger and Scorpius inhaled sharply, causing Albus to pause.

The blond boy tightly gripped onto Albus' biceps and snapped, "Don't stop."

So Albus didn't. Not until Scorpius was no longer so tense and tight and he was softly moaning into Albus' neck.

"Now are you ready, love?" Albus asked gently, using his free hand to brush the white blond hair out of Scorpius' eyes.

Scorpius nodded eagerly and whimpered, "Yes. Please."

Albus slowly removed his fingers making Scorpius whine. He reached back for Scorpius' wand and quickly cleaned his fingers and recast the lubrication and warming spells on his palm.

As he spread the lube evenly over himself, Scorpius squirmed impatiently underneath him. He tugged lamely on Albus' arms and kissed any part of him that his lips could reach which was mostly his arm and shoulder.

"Ready?" Albus asked again and Scorpius nodded, tightening his grip on Albus' arm as he felt Albus start to push in. The little bit of extra stretching Scorpius got made a difference and the boy on bottom didn't feel any stinging.

"Albus," Scorpius moaned once he was all the way in. Scorpius' mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut as Albus slowly began thrusting in and out. This was exactly what he'd been wanting the whole time.

Once Albus got a rhythm going, he found Scorpius' parted lips and kissed him strongly. He could feel Scorpius quickly melting beneath him. Usually the blond would put up a fight and try and throw off Albus' rhythm buy thrusting his hips and breaking their kisses to kiss other places. But right now he was moving along with Albus' kiss and arching his back into each of Albus' thrusts.

Albus suddenly switched his angle and caused Scorpius to moan into his mouth. It took every ounce of strength for Albus not to finish right then and there.

Scorpius pulled away, whimpering that he was close.

"Tell me what you want me to do, baby," Albus whispered huskily into Scorpius' ear. He felt pleased with himself when he felt goosebumps appear up Scorpius' arms at that.

"Just keep doing whatever - ah..." he broke off, unable to finish his sentence as he moaned, throwing his head back.

Albus smirked down at his boyfriend who's cheeks were flushed beautifully and picked up his pace until Scorpius was gasping and clinging onto Albus tightly.

"You can come, baby. I know you want to," Albus hummed. He shifted all his weight to one arm and used his other hand to reach down and stroke Scorpius' dick in time with his thrusts.

He barely got a few more stokes in when Scorpius came, his toes curling into the sheets and his fingers digging into Albus' skin as he cried out.

Albus helped him ride his climax out before coming himself and practically collapsing on top of the other boy.

Scorpius didn't say much as he wrapped his arms around Albus' sweaty frame and buried his nose into his messy black hair. He hummed happily and traced light patterns over his shoulder blades. Albus' freckles were barely visible this time of year but he liked to gently poke the bolder ones, making Albus giggle.

The couple laid there quietly for several moments, just soaking up each other's warmth and euphoria.

It was Albus who made the first move to get up. He propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Scorpius' head. "We should get up and get dressed. I'm sure your dad will be home at any second."

Scorpius groaned, "A few more minutes please?"

Albus chuckled, "No baby. You'll be in trouble if you're not ready when your family gets here."

A dramatic pout formed on Scorpius' face and as he opened his mouth to retort, there was a firm knock on his door.

Both boys' eyes shot open wide and Albus mumbled, "Shit," as he pushed himself off of Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" Draco called from the other side of the door.

"Dad! Don't come in here please!" Scorpius answered quickly.

Draco seemed to hesitate, probably unsure about why he couldn't come in, but eventually responded, "I won't, but I want you ready and downstairs in ten minutes. Albus is welcome to stay and eat with us, but I will not be offended if he wants to go home. I hope you've showered and brushed your hair and teeth."

"Yes dad, okay," Scorpius replied impatiently. The two boys waited until they heard his footsteps fade away and let out large breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"Reason number forty-eight why I like hanging out here rather than at my house," Albus mumbled as he slipped out of Scorpius' bed and pulled on his underwear.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius wondered as he also began slipping his clothes back on.

"I mean, if I had asked my parents to not come in, they would've barged in demanding to know what I was hiding," he huffed, putting his jeans back on.

Scorpius frowned but didn't have time to respond as he frantically searched through his wardrobe. "I need to find that shirt dad bought me last summer, I think he expects me to wear it tonight," he muttered.

"Do you want me to stay and meet your family?" Albus asked cautiously. Scorpius hadn't invited him to stay for dinner so he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He felt honored that Draco was even okay with him staying, it meant that he cared about him and about his friendship with Scorpius.

Scorpius pulled his head out of his wardrobe and gave Albus a bewildered look, "Of course I do - I just figured you were staying. It's just mum's side so they're actually quite tolerable. Do you not want to?"

"No, I do - I just..." Albus shrugged and Scorpius cut him off with a fond eye roll.

"If you're staying you better hurry up and put this on and at least attempt to tame you hair," he teased, tossing Albus one of his various button up shirts. Albus chuckled as he caught it and quickly put it on.

"I don't have nice pants though," Albus frowned as he buttoned his shirt.

"Those are fine," Scorpius insisted. He walked over to Albus and finished he top button for him, "I know it's long on you, but if you just tuck it in, it will look nice."

"Thanks," Albus beamed.

After Scorpius got his shirt on and brushed out his hair, they each cast a quick cleaning spell over the other so they didn't smell of sex and sweat. Albus attempted to cast a healing spell on the nice red spot on Scorpius' neck like they usually did with hickies, but it didn't work.

"It's my shitty spell work," Albus groaned.

Scorpius then turned to his mirror and tried the spell, but it still didn't go away.

"Fuck, Scorpius, I'm sorry - I wouldn't have done that if I'd known," Albus cringed.

"It's fine, love," Scorpius placed an assuring hand on Albus' arm, "I think it's not healing with the spell because it's not a proper bruise, it's more of an irritation. Besides, it doesn't look like a hickey, my family won't question it. Especially when they don't even know that we're together."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and they both nearly jumped, "Scorpius!"

"We're coming!" He called back. He quickly turned back to Albus and attempted to tame his hair but to no avail. "Oh well, I think it's cute when it's messy." Scorpius shrugged, "Let's go." He grabbed Albus' hand and guided him towards the door.

Draco was standing outside the door with his arms crossed when they exited Scorpius' room.

The blond boy quickly dropped Albus' hand and smiled warmly at his father, "Hi dad, is anyone here yet?"

"Yes, your grandparents are," Draco replied, stepping forward to fret with Scorpius' hair. He suddenly took a deep sniff and gave Scorpius an accusatory look. "Did you use a cleaning spell rather than shower like I asked?"

Scorpius groaned and rolled his eyes, "Dad... It's not a big deal - how can you even tell?"

"Cleaning spells have their own... fake scent, like how Muggle cleaning products do." Draco huffed, "Oh well, it's too late now. Let's go before the others get here too."

Albus and Scorpius exchanged wide eyed glances as Draco turned away, both snickering quietly as they followed him downstairs. It was going to be a long evening...


End file.
